


Как и всегда

by not_antisocial



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-smut, Short One Shot, TATINOF, tatinof-end party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_antisocial/pseuds/not_antisocial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечеринка после окончания тура по Америке, ребята немного пьяные и очень уставшие.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Как и всегда

После последнего шоу в Штатах Дэн и Фил наконец-то расслабились. Конечно, впереди ещё маячил Видкон, две панели, встречи с подписчиками и другими ютуберами (Кэт уже напомнила Филу, что они не виделись целую вечность и, кажется, даже составила какие-то грандиозные планы на минимум две вечеринки). Всё это, учитывая предстоящее возвращение в Британию всего оборудования, непроданного мерча и всего прочего, ещё предстояло сделать, но основную миссию (или миссионерский поход новой религии "дэн-и-фил", как иногда шутил Мартин) они уже завершили. Всё. Самое большое театрализованное представление в США и Канаде когда-либо проведенное ютуберами, которые, не смотря на все видимые достижения, по-прежнему не всеми признавались как достойные внимания. И это шоу сделали именно они, Дэн и Фил. Такой тост произнесла их незаменимая менеджер Бекки на вечеринке в честь окончания тура. Это был небольшой закрытый праздник, только для непосредственных членов команды, которые проделали эту титаническую работу по превращению случайной идеи двух британских блогеров в полуторачасовое представление. На этих словах тоста Бекки присутствующие захлопали и засмеялись, заглушая последние слова её речи, а Корнелия даже чуть-чуть всплакнула, глядя как неловко Фил пытается скрыть смущение, прячась за плечом Дэна.  
В той последний вечер тура было выпито слишком много маргарит и рома с колой, так что под конец все переместились в караоке, наперебой заказывая песни из плейлиста перед шоу, которые за два месяца каждый знал наизусть.  
Именно этот момент всеобщего увлечения выбором следующей песни Дэн и Фил, уставшие от шума и людей, выбрали, чтобы по-тихому улизнуть в свой номер. Оба они были не то чтобы сильно пьяными, скорее выпившими достаточно коктейлей, чтобы говорить громче и стоять ближе, чем обычно. Фил чувствовал приятную невесомость в груди, которая заставляла его искать опору в руке Дэна, поэтому он крепко сжимал чужое предплечье по дороге через бесконечный и, к счастью, пустой холл отеля. Всю дорогу до лифта Дэн не переставал, хихикая, рассказывать о том, как девушки из магазина мерча продали вчера даже больше, чем было запланировано, что Бекки завтра должна подтвердить расписание для Австралии на август, что Тайлер написал ему по поводу ещё одного общего видео и так далее, и так далее. Фил слушал его через слово, потому что после четырех коктейлей Дэн всегда говорит чересчур быстро и ещё немного потому, что не хотел ничего слышать о делах сегодня. Сейчас Фил больше всего хотел дойти до их номера, сходить в душ и заняться любовью с Дэном, потому что именно так они всегда праздновали свои главные достижения - медленно, жарко и невыносимо близко.  
Когда они всё же зашли в лифт и Дэн, ни на секунду не переставая говорить, нажал на четырнадцатый этаж, Филу ничего не оставалось как сильнее сжать свою ладонь на Дэновом предплечье и поцеловать его, прекращая этот бессвязный речевой поток. Дэн, моментально замолчав и расслабившись, коротко выдохнул ему в рот и сразу ответил на поцелуй. Они отстранились друг от друга лишь когда двери лифта открылись на нужном этаже, слегка дезориентированные, с мутными глазами и влажными от слюны губами.  
\- Кажется, мы выходим, - прошептал Фил в ключицы Дэна, и потянул его за собой в строну их номера. Остановившись перед одной из десятка одинаковых дверей, они снова украдкой поцеловались, стукнувшись при этом носами.  
\- Ооох, Дэн, не забывай, что мой нос уже был сломан, и это было самое ужасное, что происходило с моим лицом. Не нужно пытаться сломать его ещё раз, - пробормотал Фил, делая вид, что злится и пряча улыбку. Одной рукой он все ещё держал Дэна за локоть, а другой не очень успешно пытался найти ключ от номера в карманах джинсов.  
\- Я вовсе не пытаюсь ничего сломать, Фил, - протянул Дэн обиженно, убирая руку Фила только чтобы переместить её себе на талию. - И потом, мы оба знаем, кто из нас постоянно ломает что-то, включая собственные части тела, и - подсказка - это не я. Так что хватит обвинять меня и ищи быстрее ключ, я ужасно хочу продолжить целовать тебя, ворчун.  
\- Если я Ворчун, то ты, Умник, мог бы уже открыть дверь и своим ключом. А то Белоснежка так и не дождется принца и силы зла восторжествуют. - Фил перестал рыться в карманах и посмотрел на Дэна, - Вот чёрт, моя карточка осталась внизу. Где твоя?  
Дэн только протяжно вздохнул: - Моя так и лежит в номере, я даже не брал её, ведь мы уходили вдвоём. Хотя, жизнь с тобой должна бы научить меня, что всегда стоит иметь план Б, на случай если ты потеряешь схему плана А.  
\- Ладно-ладно, я виноват, признаю, - Фил попытался поднять руки вверх в примирительном жесте, но Дэн поймал их в воздухе и крепко сжал чужие ладони в своих, толкая Фила к закрытой двери и нависая над ним. Теперь не только их руки, но также грудь и бёдра соприкасались.  
\- И что мы будем делать? - вопрос Дэна утонул в волосах Фила, так сильно он приблизил свои губы к его макушке. - Я ужасно устал и ужасно хочу продолжить наш праздник. Мы не праздновали наедине уже больше недели и поэтому я скоро взорвусь, если не смогу прикоснуться к тебе по нормальному.  
Правой рукой Дэн пробрался под рубашку Фила, гладя его по животу вверх-вниз, тогда как левой пытался расстегнуть пояс чужих джинсов. Губами Дэн касался жилки на шее Фила, выводя на ней узоры языком и слегка прикусывая. Фил позволил ласкать себя всего несколько секунд прежде чем ущипнул Дэна за бок и попытался отвести его руки от своего пояса: - Не можем же мы быть настолько безрассудными, мы же стоим в коридоре отеля! - проговорил Фил скороговоркой, всё ещё стараясь не поддаться руками своего парня. Дэн нехотя отстранился от шеи Фила и тихо чертыхнулся: - Ты прав, мы не можем. Он выровнялся и сделал шаг назад, убирая руки с бёдер Фила и пряча их в карманы: - Чёрт, и теперь придется опять идти вниз и надеяться, что мы сможем так же незаметно вернуться. Как достало это всё!  
Фил тоже выпрямился, одергивая рубашку и убирая чёлку со лба. Его лицо блестело от жара, щёки порозовели, а внизу шеи виднелся наливающийся засос, который он теперь пытался спрятать, застегивая верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. - Ничего страшного, - сказал Фил, борясь с пуговицами, - ещё 15 минут и тогда мы наконец-то сможем зайти в комнату, чтобы продолжить.  
\- Вот вы где! - Дэн и Фил резко обернулись на громкий оклик со стороны лифта, откуда к ним приближалась Кэт с включённой камерой, направленной в их сторону - очевидно, она снимала влог, частью которого они сейчас станут. Дэн быстро повернулся к Филу, пытаясь определить, видно ли по нему, что две минуты назад в его джинсах побывала чужая, Дэнова, рука. Вспотевшая чёлка и всё ещё розовые щёки давали понять, что, конечно, видно и судя по ответному встревоженному взгляду Фила, сам Дэн выглядел далеко не лучше.  
\- Наконец-то я вас нашла, ребята! Вы же помните, что у нас с вами сегодня большие планы - Джоуи устроил вечеринку в лобби, так что мы с вами сейчас направляемся туда, а потом... - Кэт увлеченно говорила в камеру, тогда как Дэн и Фил поддакивали её словам, двигаясь в сторону злосчастного лифта. После того как камера была выключена, а двери лифта закрыты, Кэт теперь уже внимательно рассмотрела разгоряченных Дэна и Фила.  
\- Эээ, ребят, извините, что я так внезапно на вас набросилась с камерой, просто я реально давно уже вас искала и Мартин сказал, что вы, скорее всего, пошли наверх, вот я и подумала... - проговорила торопливо Кэт, привычно подняв голову вверх, чтобы видеть лица парней в тусклом свете. - Надеюсь, я не сильно вам помешала? Мы же действительно договаривались пойти на эту вечеринку... - теперь она уже опустила голову вниз и голос её звучал всё тише.  
\- Не волнуйся, всё нормально, - сказал Фил, когда двери лифта открылись. Холл теперь уже не был пустым, очевидно, люди собирались на пати к Джоуи, вдалеке слышны были голоса и музыка.  
\- Да, всё нормально, мы всё равно бы возвращались вниз, потому что Фил забыл карточку от номера, так что ты была как раз вовремя, - сказал Дэн, повышая голос, чтобы Кэт услышала его в нарастающем шуме вечеринки, к которой они приближались. Джоуи и Дэниел уже увидели их и направлялись в их сторону, Кэт снова доставала из своей маленькой сумочки камеру. Неожиданно Дэн схватил Фила за талию, быстро притянув к себе, и прошептал:  
\- Люблю тебя и твой сломанный птичий нос. И обещаю показать как сильно, как только вечеринка закончится.  
После этого Дэн тут же отошёл на шаг, чтобы соблюсти их дистанцию-на-публике в один локоть. Фил, выглядевший немного потерянно от такой резкой пикировки Дэна, мягко улыбнулся своему парню уголками губ и прошептал "люблю тебя". И хотя эти слова утонули в радостных криках Кэт и Джоуи, Дэн всё равно их услышал. Как и всегда.

**Author's Note:**

> Фото с вечеринки после окончания тура:  
> https://twitter.com/FlipSideTalent/status/747142135854436352  
> Фразу "люблю тебя и твой птичий нос" Дэн реально произнес, хотя контекст нам не известен.  
> https://twitter.com/updatedphan/status/746828923456073729 
> 
> Мартин - брат Фила, Корнелия - жена/девушка Мартина, оба они помогают в продаже мерча.  
> Кэт - подруга Дэна и Фила.  
> Джоуи Грасеффа - ютубер, Дэниел - его парень  
> Имя менеджера выбрано случайно и не имеет ничего общего с реальным человеком, как собственно и все герои этого фика.


End file.
